


Strings

by bitterbones



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Naked Female Clothed Male, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but there is not a plot to be found, no strings attached but also there are quite a few strings attached, the "L" word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: 'No strings attached', easy sex with no subsequent relationship to drag her down. That's all Rey wants, all she needs. That is, until she meets Ben Solo.





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "The hottest dirtiest “no strings attached” reylo smut until one of them slips up and says “I love you” and the other makes them repeat it over and over and over and then emotional sexy times ensue <3 Could be in canonverse or any kind of au."
> 
> Thanks anon!
> 
> **Edit** : Ao3 ate some lines of text in this and I didn't notice until the morning after I posted. It's fixed now, but I'm sorry for any confusion this may have caused.

The boyfriend thing had never worked for Rey; commitment was a time suck, dates a constant pain in her wallet, and emotional intimacy was something with which she admittedly struggled. So she swore off dating. No men, no dates, no hours spent trying to understand double meanings and pacify a frustrated partner. It was bliss. She loved it. 

That was until the reality of the imminent dry spell set in. 

Eventually her fingers weren’t enough, her virbrator had worn out its welcome, and dildos had never interested her much to begin with. Rey needed… _she needed cock_. A real, hard cock. Preferably with an attractive man attached to it, but with each passing day she found herself more willing to compromise. 

Tinder hadn’t panned out; catfishing was an issue she was now entirely too aware of— would lobby for legislation against, such were the severity of her encounters— and the allure of one night stands with strange men quickly wore off. 

She swiped left on Tinder and moved onto OkCupid, only to encounter the same, recurring issues. She briefly considered Craigslist, but, ultimately she knew it would only result in more unpleasant meetings with dirtbags and unwanted advances from sleazy men. Defeated by the realities of online hookups, she resigned herself to a life of sexual frustration and self imposed celibacy. 

There were plenty of men around who had expressed interest. Poe was the most blatant in his advances. Finn had clearly moved on with Rose, so now Poe seemed to think it was his turn, and he had set his sights on Rey. She would’ve accepted gladly, he was stupidly attractive and loyal to a fault; but it was that loyalty that would ultimately prove fatal. He would want a relationship, and to lead him on would be cruel and unfair. 

And then there was Ben. Aquiline of feature, he was handsome in an unconventional way. He was an old friend of Poe’s, so by extension he was also a friend of hers. He was quiet but kind, gentle in most everything he did. Rey hadn’t even considered him as a prospective partner until a cool autumn evening when they were caught in the rain. 

They had been walking together to meet Poe at the usual bar, when suddenly the skies had opened up and they were caught in a downpour. Her shirt had been white— she wasn’t wearing a bra— and his too tight, the way the fabric clung to his skin set her mouth to water. 

When they found themselves huddling beneath an overhang, laughing and cursing, he finally noticed the precariousness of her situation; the dusky press of her nipples against the soaked cloth of her shirt, the flush of her cheeks as she panted from their sprint for cover. The hunger in his dark eyes sent a rush of heat between her thighs. 

He offered her his jacket to cover up, and she blushed, brushing the desire off as nothing more than her own desperation. Then the heated looks persisted through the rest of the night, and she knew she was a goner. 

A week later, after another fruitless attempt at masturbation, she had texted him. 

/hey ben, could you do me a massive favor?/

/depends what it is/

Her fingers had hovered over the keypad for what must’ve been ten minutes,shaking with nerves. She could still back out, it wasn’t too late. If he said ‘no’ it could easily ruin the tenuous but budding friendship they shared.

/have sex with me/

She hurried and added in a quick addendum: 

/not like dating or anything, just sex w no strings attached/

The half an hour of silence that followed was by far the most nerve wracking thirty minutes of her life. 

/okay/

_Okay_. Just, okay? Half an hour to type the word ‘okay’? Half livid half ecstatic she replied.

/does tonight work for you?/

Ben Solo, laid out on his bed, palms sweaty and phone in hand, was sipping anxiously at a glass of water when the device vibrated. 

_Does tonight work for you?_

He spat out his drink. 

That night had, in fact, worked for him, and many nights since. Six months worth of nights, actually. 

It feels like a distant memory now, that first night. It was easily the best sex she’d ever had, _at the time_. Each night since had only improved upon the one previous. 

Tonight will be much the same, she muses, as she pushes Ben back far enough to fiddle with the buttons of his dress shirt. He came straight from work, he always does, there hasn’t been a night when he hasn’t come to her when she beckoned. Rey likes to think its because the sex is fucking fantastic, to read anymore into it could prove… _difficult._

She chews on her lip as she peels the garment back and off of his broad shoulders, running her hands over them appreciatively, then down to the breadth of his chest, his pale skin contrasting with the tan of her own. 

He’s frustratingly handsome, all dark eyes and hard muscle. Rey fails to understand how anyone could find him anything but attractive, a pale adonis. She’s heard it before, ‘friends’ of hers sniggering, calling him ugly and awkward; ears too big, eyes too deep set. Initially she hadn’t cared, he’s an adult, he can care for himself. But now—

He catches her wrists in one hand and her waist in the other, spinning them until the backs of her thighs are pressed to the side of her bed. 

“Enough teasing.” He rumbles, the sound reverberates through his chest and she bites her lip harder. His left hand trails from her waist, up and under the hem of the t-shirt she wears, his own shirt, actually. She had stolen it after one of their many nights together, just before he left on a business trip. It had smelled like him then, and she had pressed it to her face while she touched herself to keep the loneliness at bay.

The pads of his fingers ghost over her abdomen, dipping into her navel before tracing along the curve of her ribs, up and up until they brush over the soft swell of a breast. He palms her, lips parted and eyes shadowed. His thumb flicks over her nipple and it pebbles against his fingertip. 

Rey gasps and breaks free from his grip, one hand clutching at his shoulder while the other tangles into his hair and pulls him down into a crushing kiss. She moans against his full mouth, parting her lips for him. He catches the hem of her shirt and yanks it up, breaking the kiss only to pull the offending article over her head before tossing it away. 

The shirt takes her hair tie with it, but she can’t be bothered to care; not when fingers thread through her newly freed locks and pull back, tilting her head and exposing the column of her throat, he catches her mouth again before her shifts to her jaw, brushing his lips along the line of it and then descending to her neck. He nips at her skin, sucking a pretty bruise into it, a mark, his.

Ben’s hands cup her waist as his lips trace along her collar bone, then he gives a command, low and gruff, “Get on the bed. Strip.” 

She eagerly obliges, falling backwards onto the sheets and shucking off her sweats and panties in a single smooth movement, leaving her entirely naked while he watches on, palming himself through the front of his trousers. She props herself up on one arm and watches in turn, parting her thighs so he can see how wet she is for him. It’s going to be fast and furious, and God is she ready. 

He leers as she trails a hand between her breasts, stopping briefly to cup one, flicking her nipple before moving on, down down down until she dips a fingertip into the dampness between her thighs. Ben unzips to relieve some of the pressure, but doesn’t move to help her. She whines high in the back of her throat and presses her ring and middle fingers into herself, biting her lip hard enough to taste a tang of blood on her tongue. 

It isn’t enough, it’s _never_ enough. Masturbation hadn’t satisfied at the beginning of her dry spell, and it certainly won’t now, not after she’s had _him_ so many times before. Fingers don’t even being to compare to his dick; thick and long and curved in a way that lets him to to fuck into her _just right_ , reaching depths no other man has, hitting spots she hadn’t known existed, that white her vision and make her scream into the pillow when he finds them. 

“Please,” she moans, fingers thrusting, pupils blown black and wide, only a sliver of hazel iris remaining, “Please stop stalling, Ben. I need you. Fuck me.” 

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he lunges for her, shoving her back against the duvet. He gathers her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head, while the other shoves his pants and boxers just far enough down his thighs to free his erection. She wants to touch him, but his grip on her only tightens when she struggles, holding her down while he crushes his mouth to hers; nipping at her lower lip.

Rey mewls against his mouth as he drags the head of his cock up and down the length of her labia, gathering her wetness then dipping into her just far enough to tease before retreating again. He pulls away and sits up on his knees. 

“Ben!” She sobs at the loss of contact, reaching for him. 

“Flip over.” 

Doggy. A fresh rush of heat and wet between her thighs. She flips onto her forearms and knees and wiggles her ass at him tantalizing. He slaps one cheek playfully before he slips off of the bed, standing up then catching her ankles and pulling her to the edge. 

He doesn’t dawdle with teasing any longer. Ben gives himself two, rough tugs and then presses to blunt head of himself into her, sheathing his cock with a pointed thrust. They both groan, Rey at the stretch and Ben at the tight heat of her cunt. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growls, panting. He gives her a scant moment to adjust. She shifts her hips, finding a comfortable angle, and leans back into him, sheathing what little of him wasn’t already inside of her.

Then he sets a brutal pace. Gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, he works into her. Rey keens, falling forward onto the sheets. He runs his hand along the curve of spine, up to her neck where he grips her, pressing the side of her face into the mattress as he hunches over her. With a series of quick sharp thrusts he snarls.

“ _Take it._ ” And she does, so well, just for him. 

He fits her so well, slamming into her g-spot with each ingress, and dragging deliciously against her walls with each egress. She can feel every thick inch of him as each thrust rattles her to her core. Ben is perfect, strong and kind and so _fucking_ good in bed. Her fingers curl like talons in the linens and she swears she hears them tear, but she can’t be bothered to look. 

Her face twists up in pleasure and she buries it in her arms as she climbs to her first orgasm. 

“Gonna cum for me?” He pants, fingers digging into her hips. 

She can only moan in response, clenching her walls around him to indicate that, _yes, she’s about to cum._

“Fuck, Rey,” he leans over her and presses his mouth to her shoulder, pounding into her furiously, unrelenting.

One more forceful thrust and she’s there. She howls into the blanket, pressing herself back against him as he fucks her through her climax and into the mattress. Her vision whites out and she nearly bites through her lip. Ben huffs over her, staving off his own orgasm as best he can. She feels his teeth graze her shoulder and whines high in the back of her throat. 

Finally, once she has come down and slumped forward, exhausted, sweaty and sated, she notices that he has stopped. Normally he would be fucking her relentlessly right now, desperate for his own release, lifting her into his lap like she was nothing more than a ragdoll, wanting a deeper angle. But Ben stands unmoving, grip on her hips loosening, cock still hard inside of her, she feels it twitch. When she tightens her internal muscles again, hoping to elicit a reaction, he does nothing. 

“...Ben?” Shaking, she pushes herself back up on one forearm and glances over her shoulder at him. His brow is furrowed, handsome face lined with confliction. “Ben, what’s wrong?” 

He flinches and takes a step backward, dick slipping free. Her cunt clenches around nothing and she flips onto her back, watching his retreat. He backs into her dresser, jolting when the small of his back collides with it. 

She doesn’t know what to say, how to react to this… outburst into the right word. He’s reserved, quiet and clearly perturbed by something. “Ben come back,” she says, dumbly, “You didn’t finish.” His cock still bobs awkwardly between his thighs, hard, the fat head of him near purple with his need, a drop of precum beaded on the tip. 

Then she catches his gaze and she knows. His stare is sad, dark eyes swimming with longing, longing and regret. 

Oh, oh no. Not this.

“I’m in love with you.” He breathes, there is hope behind the words, but also fear and apprehension. 

_No strings attached_. That’s what she had said in her initial proposition, and he had agreed. This wasn’t a string. It was a rope, a veritable noose tied around the neck of their relationship, threatening to strangle them under the weight of this confession. 

Somehow she had known it would come to this eventually. There was no such thing as real ‘no strings attached’ sex, not when the affair carried on as long as this one had. ‘No strings attached’ meant one night stands after awkward dinner dates at cheap restaurants, it meant romps in the dark and not knowing what name to moan. It didn’t mean nights spent watching shitty movies and laughing at inside jokes, ‘no strings attached’ didn’t mean kissing each other stupid and falling asleep in each other’s arms. It didn’t mean waking up side by side and eating breakfast together before leaving for work, only to reconvene the next night and do it all over again

There had always been strings attached. A thousand little strings that tied and held them together. She had turned a blind eye to it, and now they would both suffer for her folly. Had it been anyone else, she would have thrown their clothes at them and told them to get out. Would have ignored their calls and blocked their number. But Ben? She doesn’t want to hurt Ben. She can’t hurt Ben. Ben is kind and strong and had let her crash at his place on so many late, drunken nights. Ben laughs at her jokes and makes her breakfast and… and...

Ben is in love with her. 

“Ben,” She whispers, finally, “Ben, come here.” 

He obeys and edges forward slowly until his knees hit the side of the bed and he can move no further. He stands between her calves where they hang over the edge, and his eyes flit to her cunt briefly before he refocuses on her face. 

“I—” he stutters, his voice thick, “I know that isn’t what you want to hear but you need to know.”

Rey pushes herself into a sitting position and considers him carefully. He’s half naked, pants caught awkwardly on his thighs and dick bobbing between them. She can’t believe that he’s still hard. She hums and takes his cock in hand. 

He lurches and a gives a yelp of surprise, but otherwise he makes no complaint while she strokes him. She works him in long, rough pulls, brushing her thumb over the head of him on each upstroke, smearing precum over his tip. 

“Rey,” he pants, “This isn’t—

All at once she stops and he grunts at the loss of contact. 

“Come here,” she mutters, falling back onto the bed. She scoots backwards, making room for him between her spread thighs, “Come back. Fuck me again.”

At a loss for words, he obliges, crawling up the bed and looming over her. He reaches between them to align himself with her slit, and then he pushes home for the second time that night. Rey whines and presses her face into his shoulder, nails raking over his back as he sets a steady, torturously slow pace. He’s tentative, uncertain as to what she’s trying to convey, how this relates to the situation at hand. 

Rey, desperate for something more, locks her ankles around his waist and digs her heels into the small of his back, “Harder.” She pleads. 

Ben growls over her, and she knows he’s with her again. His pace picks up, and God help her, she hadn’t known missionary could get this rough, that he could find such a deep angle when he was in her like this. He’s pushing her across the bed. 

“Oh fuck, Ben,” she throws her head and his lips descend on her neck, “Say it again.” 

“What?” His hips falter, rhythm stuttering, hot breath ghosting over her throat. 

“Again,” her fingers tangle into his hair and she pulls him into a fierce kiss, more teeth than tongue. She hums into his mouth and lets one thumb traces the curve of his cheekbone. They break apart and Ben presses his face into the crook of her shoulder, canting his hips into hers, pubic bone bumping her clit and making her squirm under him.

“I love you.” He admits, again, voice muffled against her skin. 

Rey rocks her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. Her fingers curl against his scalp and she tugs him away from her shoulder, “Look at me.” She demands, “ _Again_.” 

His eyes darken in carnal understanding, “I love you.” He fucks into her hard and she squeals, hands dropping from his hair to his broad shoulders, scrambling for purchase. 

“I love you.” His pace is growing frantic, their heavy breathing, moaning, and the sharp slap of his sac against her ass mingle together in a carnal cacophony that edges them higher and higher. 

“Ben!” She’s close again, tightening around him, rocking against him on each brutal thrust, hips meeting fervently. 

“I love you!” He shouts it loud enough to wake the neighbors, she’s sure, but she doesn’t care, not when she’s cumming under him and him over her; spilling inside of her, viscous and wet and warm. It’s a beautiful thing that they’ve shared so many times before, but somehow this time is different. What he has professed changes everything. 

She whimpers as his thrusts slow and he collapses on top of her; in a moment the weight of him will be too much, but for that brief second she enjoys the feel of his body pressed so closely to her own. She nips at the crook of his neck, leaving her own mark on his skin. 

“I love you.” He murmurs again, lips moving beside her ear, stirring her sweat damp hair. 

He rolls off of her with a grunt; soft dick slipping out of her. She can feel where a drip of his cum slides free. They lay side by side, untouching, staring at the ceiling and watching the fan spin round and round. It does nothing more than stir the heady air, taking up the scent of their sex and then blowing it back to them. 

They’ve done this a hundred nights before, only where the silence was once pleasant and welcome, it now buzzes with Ben’s anticipation and Rey’s consternation. 

_No strings attached._

There are many strings, though, and she isn’t sure that she can cut the ties. She isn’t sure that she _wants_ to. 

“Ben?” A ghost of a whisper, she calls out to him. It is an immeasurable distance for her query to travel, those scant few inches. 

He swallows thickly. “Yes?”

“I think I’m in love with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was technically supposed to have this done by yesterday, but I was fucking around outside and got sunburnt on my hands which limited my ability to write. Also E3 was happening. Whoops. 
> 
> This is also doubling as my 2,000 Tumblr follower celebratory fic!  
> You can find me on tumblr: [here](https://dvrkrey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
